Lagoon Lounge - Imperial Stay
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: As the brothers in the Lounge were reunited once again, they would be met with two new guests that would also make their reunion even more fun and memorial. Rated M for sexual and other mature themes. Story collaborated with my Amino regent Acheron Fokkusu. Lagoon Lounge fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The night looms on a busy airport located deep within Tokyo, a small ancient plane with bird-like wings landed on the asphalt. It was one of hundred thousands of these that often happen each day and night. Planes from outside Japan came in while Japanese planes departed to the skies and into other places of the world just like usual clockwork. To others, it's just routine but this one was more than a routine landing.

As the propeller airplane moved towards to the open area of the apron, its engine was switched off while a male canine dressed in his finest imperial uniform disembarked. He breathed in and let out a sigh of relief.

'Ah, finally! We now here in the Land of the Rising Sun.'

'More like Land of the Rising Moon, Son.'

'Oh. Come on, Dad.'

'Alright, alright. Help me out here, Kalir.'

Kyan Kalir helped his father Spleriia Splero in lowering down the knapsacks and satchels from the seats of their Etrich Taube monoplane that they flew way back from Splena, their imperial homeland. As the wolf-dog carried his canvas bags, Splero did the same and he stepped onto the asphalt. He looked around to the other parked jet airliners that dwarfed the monarch's very own plane.

'Wow. Those planes were so huge.'

'Of course, Dad. They're always that huge alright.'

'Ah.'

Spleriia cleared his throat.

'Okay, Son. Follow me. Acheron's waiting for us in the terminal.'

'Sure thing.'

Both Spleriia and Kalir entered to the airport's busy terminal. Inside, they were greeted by a uncountable number of Japanese and non-Japanese passengers, airport staff and tourists. The two walked past them as some of these bystanders continued on eyeing them.

'Dad?'

'Hmm?'

'Looks like they know we're here.'

'Is it because they're looking at us right now?'

'Sort of.'

'Come on. Just ignore them. Let's find Acheron first.'

Ignoring the crowds of bystanders, the two continued on looking for their furry. Finally, Spleriia saw a male red fox standing beside a kiosk and a few bushes. Immediately, they greeted him.

'Whaji Davay, Acheron Fokkusu!'

The male fox looked back at Splero and he was surprised.

'Ah, Spleriia Splero! Welcome to Tokyo.'

Both Spleriia and Acheron happily shake their hands with one another.

'We meet again indeed.'

'Yeah. Such an honorable gesture, Sire.'

The Emperor chuckled.

'Anyway. I like to introduce you to my son Crown Prince Kyan Kalir.'

Splero looked at Kalir.

'Son, this is Acheron Fokkusu. He will be your guide and aide here.'

Kalir smiled at the fox.

'Nice to meet you, Acheron.'

'You too, Your Highness.'

Both of them shake their hands as well. Acheron then cleared his throat a bit.

'Anyway. Let's get to the car, Your Majesties.'

Acheron led the way to the terminal exit while Spleriia and Kalir followed him to the parking lot. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the parked luxury car.

'This is it, guys. Make yourselves comfy while I start the engine.'

'Whoa. What a luxurious car this was!'

'I know. I feel like a don now.'

Kalir chuckled as he entered in the back and buckled on.

'You should say that only if we're in a limo. Not a car.'

'Nah. This would do too.'

'Oh well.'

As Spleriia buckled in on the front seat, Acheron started the engine. The luxury car's engine started almost quietly and its light were now switched on.

'Okay, then. Where to again, Emperor Spleriia?'

'Hang on.'

The human Keranian absolute monarch took a pamphlet from his satchel and he looked at it for a moment.

'Let's head to the town that I spoke of from our last meeting, Acheron.'

'Sure thing.'

Kalir tapped Spleriia's shoulder.

'What town, Dad?'

'Lagoon Lounge. You heard about that place yet, Son?'

Kalir shook his head.

'Well then. That's our destination right now.'

...

Meanwhile at the Lagoon Lounge, a male dark Japanese Shiba Inu arrived at the main entrance of the cafe. Also inside the cafe was his childhood friend.

'Hey, Sousuke.'

'Hmm?'

'You think Gou and Yuujirou would still recognize us?'

The wolf chuckled.

'Of course, Kuugo. They would still recognize us both. We been gone for only a few months.'

'Oh.'

A wooden door slides open, making Sousuke's ear twitch.

'Speaking of which, here they are now.'

A tiger and his co-worker appeared. Sousuke greeted them.

'Gou. Yuujirou. Nice to see you both again.'

Both of them were surprised to see him and Kuugo again.

'Holy shit! Is...Is that really you, Sousuke?'

'In the flesh.'

Gou chuckled as he and Yuujiro hugged Sousuke tightly.

'It's good to see you again, brother! It's been a long while.'

'I know.'

Yuujiro then noticed Kuugo standing nearby.

'K-Kuugo?!'

The Shiba Inu waved.

'Heya.'

'Oh my God!'

Yuujirou chuckled as he hugged Kuugo tightly as well.

'I can't believe I would never see you again too.'

Kuugo laughed while he patted his back.

'Me too, Yuujirou but now, I'm here again.'

Both of them smiled with one another. Gou's rival then appeared as well.

'Well, then. Looks like we have our brothers returned here.'

Kuugo looked up and he saw Yamato.

'Yamato!'

'Heya, Kuugo. Long time no see.'

The Shiba Inu chuckled as he hugged Yamato tightly like a vice. Gou scoffed a bit while he watches them.

'Here we go again. Oh brother.'

Sousuke laughed as he patted the tiger's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

After driving through the traffic and streets of Tokyo, Spleriia, Kalir and Acheron were almost arriving to their very destination. Seated on the back of the car, Kalir hastily prepared his cloth pouch. Spleriia noticed and he looked back at him.

'What are you doing, Son?'

'I'm preparing my pouch, Dad. Good thing I bought two bags this time.'

'Good for you, Kalir. I don't want to have a repeat of what happened a few days ago.'

Acheron perked his ears.

'What was it, Your Highness?'

'Oh. That was the time when Kalir forgot to bring some supplies during our first visit to the southern part. You remember the Naha Conference?'

'You mean the Naha Conference that we attended earlier after Hawaii?'

'Yes. That one.'

'What about it?'

'My son forgot to bring enough knapsacks to carry the supplies that I needed during my stay there. After our supplies was consumed, I tried to call in for a resupply but to no avail.'

'Yikes. What happened there?'

Kalir sighed.

'I also forgot to bring the extra radio. Our own radios that we originally brought were drained at the time.'

Acheron whistled.

'Oof. What a risky handicap.'

Splero zipped his jacket.

'The problems doesn't escalate there, Acheron. Good thing I still some visa left to buy some important supplies so that Acher and Renar could pick us up from mainland Splena.'

'I see.'

Acheron flicked the switch of the car's dashboard.

'Okay, guys. We're almost there to our destination. We'll take this road here and our ride is finished.'

'Alright.'

Spleriia looked towards the windshield.

'Kalir, be prepared. We're almost up.'

'I know, Dad. I'm ready now.'

'Very good.'

...

In the Lounge, Kuugo, Yamato and Gou were chatting with one another in the lobby. Yuujiro then approached to them.

'Guys.'

'Yeah?'

'What is it?'

'We have some extra visitors coming.'

Kuugo perked.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Sousuke was happening to be outside and he saw something coming from the road.'

Yamato chuckled as he rubbed his paws in anticipation.

'There goes my chance.'

Gou chuckled.

'Bring it on there, Fatty.'

'Hey! I'm not fatty!'

Gou grinned maliciously at Yamato while the latter simply scoffed. Kuugo stood up and went outside. Sousuke then looked back at him.

'Hey, Kuugo. We have extra ones coming in.'

'Where?'

'Look at the road over there. I think I see a vehicle coming.'

The male Shiba Inu looked at the general path of the road more carefully. True to his best friend's words, he could see a car from a distance.

'You're right. There is indeed a car coming here.'

Yuujirou finally appeared and he stood with Kuugo and Sousuke.

'What's up, guys?'

'There were some new extra visitors to the Lounge, dude.'

'Really? When would they arrive here?'

As Yuujirou finished his sentence, the sound of a horn honking echoed from the distance. Kuugo chuckled.

'There it goes!'

The car finally arrived and parks in a spot near to the Lounge's entrance. As the engine stopped, Kuugo, Sousuke and Yuujirou watched by as the car's occupants finally disembarked. The trio started to be awe-struck when they saw a male human wearing a uniform that they never saw it before.

'Hey, Yuu. Who's that?'

'I don't know.'

As the male human and the other two furries with him disembarked from the car, all of them approached to the trio.

'Hey, you there! Are you the managers of this place?'

'Uhh...Umm...'

Yuujirou cleared his throat before he spoke back.

'I'm the co-worker of this place. May I ask of who you are, please?'

'Oh, right. My bad. My name is Spleriia Splero.'

Spleriia then bowed down. Yuujiro bowed down as well.

'Greetings, Spleriia. My name is Yuujirou Urushi.'

He then introduced the other two to Spleriia.

'These two were my best friends. Please meet Kuugo and Sousuke Inami.'

'Ah. Nice to meet you, guys.'

Both Kuugo and Sousuke bowed down.

'Nice to meet you, Spleriia.'

'Welcome to the Lounge.'

Spleriia chuckled as he raised his head. He then took his turn to introduce the other two furries that was with him.

'I also wanted to introduce my two furries. Guys, meet my son Kyan Kalir and my regent-majordomo Acheron Fokkusu.'

Both the wolf-dog and the red fox bowed down.

'Whaji Davay.'

'Greetings'

Yuujirou chuckled.

'Nice to meet you all too. What brings you here, by the way.'

Spleriia took the pamphlet from his pocket.

'We came to visit a place called the 'Lagoon Lounge'. Actually, we wanted to know if we reached the right place here because all of us had just arrived from Tokyo's Haneda International Airport.'

'Ah. You all in the right place, dude.'

Sousuke smiled.

So, you guys finally arrived here for a visit here, eh? That's great.'

Kalir laughed a bit.

'More than great. This is the very place that we wanted to visit in the first place since we visited Okinawa a few weeks ago!'

'Excellent!'

Yuujirou rubbed his paws.

'Alright, then. Follow me, everyone. I'll take you to the main manager of the Lounge.'

'Ah. Thank you so much, Yuujirou-san.'

Spleriia then looked back at Kalir and Acheron.

'You guys got the knapsacks out of the car?'

'Yes, Dad.'

'We all carried it out.'

'Good. Let's follow him, then.'

'Okay, then.'

'Lead the way.'

As Kuugo and Sousuke entered back to the Lounge, Yuujirou escorted the newly-arrived trio while Spleriia, Kalir and Acheron followed.


End file.
